eldaryaguardiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Vallicena R̵̛̛̰̟̩̥͉̳̞͈̟ͥ͛͊ͥ̌̑̑ͪ͛ͬ͋ͪ͌ͩͥ̄́͡o̢̤̩̲͇̟̻̪̞͓͖̦͍̼͙ͤͬͤͭ̎̍ͦ̀͘͜ͅz̺̗͍̟̙͂͊ͪ̓͗̀͡a̮͈̳̙̺̟̦̙͔̟̰̫̐̊̾̈́̇ͤ͂͢͜͠
"We must Smite the enemy to win." Vallicena '''R̵̛̛̰̟̩̥͉̳̞͈̟ͥ͛͊ͥ̌̑̑ͪ͛ͬ͋ͪ͌ͩͥ̄́͡o̢̤̩̲͇̟̻̪̞͓͖̦͍̼͙ͤͬͤͭ̎̍ͦ̀͘͜ͅz̺̗͍̟̙͂͊ͪ̓͗̀͡a̮͈̳̙̺̟̦̙͔̟̰̫̐̊̾̈́̇ͤ͂͢͜͠ '''is a Guardian in the Shadow Guard. She's know as one of the sneakiest warriors in El. Despite the rumors of her being Sadistic in battle, get to know her, you figure out she's one of the sweetest and mischievous people you'll know. About Vallicena was a daughter of Valeriya R̵̛̛̰̟̩̥͉̳̞͈̟ͥ͛͊ͥ̌̑̑ͪ͛ͬ͋ͪ͌ͩͥ̄́͡o̢̤̩̲͇̟̻̪̞͓͖̦͍̼͙ͤͬͤͭ̎̍ͦ̀͘͜ͅz̺̗͍̟̙͂͊ͪ̓͗̀͡a̮͈̳̙̺̟̦̙͔̟̰̫̐̊̾̈́̇ͤ͂͢͜͠ one of the first reformed succubus of her kind. She fell inlove with a man called a man called Aleksei R̵̛̛̰̟̩̥͉̳̞͈̟ͥ͛͊ͥ̌̑̑ͪ͛ͬ͋ͪ͌ͩͥ̄́͡o̢̤̩̲͇̟̻̪̞͓͖̦͍̼͙ͤͬͤͭ̎̍ͦ̀͘͜ͅz̺̗͍̟̙͂͊ͪ̓͗̀͡a̮͈̳̙̺̟̦̙͔̟̰̫̐̊̾̈́̇ͤ͂͢͜͠ ,The CEO of a Magazine called LaceLove. A week later after Vallicena was born her mother Vanished,with no leads. Heartbroken what happened to his wife, he did so many research on the world of Eldarya and became a Workaholic. Vallicena was lonely for most of her life, but understood her dad's worries. One day she went to her favorite park and 3:00 am in Night seeing at that time no one's there. She sits in the fountain and reads her book. A masked man came out of no where, and the fountain glowed a light blue and the man tackled her into the fountain. That's how she got here to Eldarya. Wanting to contact her father, of her founding she tried until this day to find a way to communicate with him, while still searching for her mother. When Vallicena came to Eldarya, she was transported on TOP of the Grand Crystal slipping down and falling face first on the ground. Miiko found her and through her in HQ's Prison. While the man who pushed her in to the fountain opened the cage for her. Furiously she got out of the cage, and questioned the man why she was pushed into the fountain. The man bowed and disappeared. Vallicena confused and frustrated walked out of the prison and asked one of the Light Guard Leader, Keroshane to reason with Miiko to not throw her in the HQ's Prison again. Miiko allowed Vallicena to stay in the Guard. Vallicena was then sorted into Shadow Guard, and had been given a Baby Seryphon which she called Quinn. There was a battle between the one who was behind her mother disappearance behind her mother, but she was too weak to win which led her to loose her skin on her arms, legs and face. The damage was so severe that she couldn't regenerate her skin. El's medics gave her synthetic skin to replace those faults in her, but she specifically told them to give advancements to the skin, to help her abilities in power. Race and Powers Saint-Succubi Saint-Succubi are reformed Succubus, who are at peace with Angels, and rebelled against the Original Succubus Authority. Succubi are a abundant race in the land of El. But they are known as Criminals in the land of El. But there was a Civil War between Succubi in the land of El. There were some Succubi who wanted to be at peace, with the people of the Land of El. These were the reformed Succubi and along with the rulers of El. Saint-Succubi defeated the original opposing Succubi and became honored citizens in the land of El. Saint-Succubi had become allies with angels that lived in El, and were granted a few Holy Powers as Peaceful Gift. Saint-Succubi Powers The few little powers that were give to the reformed Succubi were.... * Her Kisses can heal wounds both emotionally and Physically. * She has very slow regeneration and can only grow limbs in the span of 2 weeks. * Though she can manipulate Holy Light, and make it to the shape of the Limb that was loss, as well it helps to prevent blood loss. Original Succubi Powers The Original Succubi Powers Vallicena possess are... * A revival of energy due to sexual contact. * Cause death by sexual contact. * Able to make a shield using her own blood Relationships Category:Leiftan Category:Guardians Q-Z